


Regretful Choice

by MuffinLover23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mentioned Ahsoka Tano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLover23/pseuds/MuffinLover23
Summary: What if instead of leaving Anakin on Mustafar Obi-Wan instead decided to kill his former apprentice to save the galaxy of Darth Vader? Was this really the right choice to make? How would the fate of the galaxy change with Vader death at Obi-Wan's hand?(Cross-Posted from fanfiction.net)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Regretful Choice

How did it come to this?

That's all Obi-Wan can think of as he battled his former apprentice to the death on the lava planet known as Mustafar. His friend, his student, his brother who he had taught and trained since he was only a boy was now an instrument of evil and destruction. A Sith. How could he have failed him so badly?

As they continued their battle Obi-Wan finally was able to gain a great advantage.

"It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!" He shouted at his fallen apprentice.

"You underestimate my power." Ana- no, Vader replied full with arrogance.

"Don't try it!"

As Vader jumped in an attempt to regain an advantage against his former master he instead had his limps cut off and rolled down the lava bank.

Obi-Wan looked down to An- no Vader. Anakin is gone, death, consumed by the dark side. And yet it still broke his heart seeing his former apprentice, turned Sith Lord like that. Mutilated by his own hand.

"You were the Chosen One!" Obi-Wan cried out, pain and sorrow clear in his voice.

"It was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the force not leave it in darkness!"

Obi-Wan walked up the hill and picked up Anakin's lightsaber. After he did he once more looked down to Vader as the now Sith Lord yelled out in pure hatred.

"I HATE YOU!"

If Obi-Wan's heart wasn't broken before then this would have shattered it into a million pieces. He cried back to Vader. "You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you."

Afterwards the lava near Vader finally caught him on fire. Obi-Wan looked away as he was being burned alive. He couldn't handle seeing his former brother being burned to death. Even after everything Vader had done Obi-Wan couldn't just leave him to such a slow and painful death. So instead he used the force to pull the half burned Sith Lord to him.

"Anakin, what I am about to do is not just for the good of the galaxy, but for you as well." He told him before taking his lightsaber and igniting it through the heart of the Sith Lord.

He did it. Vader is death. He will never hurt anyone ever again. Now he needed to quickly grab Padmé and get off the planet before Sidious arrived.

/*/*

"How did my father die?" Luke asked.

At this Obi-Wan, now going by the name of Ben Kenobi, froze as his face grew paler remembering the traumatizing events of Mustafar.

It had been 19 years. 19 years since the day everything went wrong. 19 years since Anakin died, since Padmé died, since everyone he knew and loved died. But also 19 years since both Skywalker children were separated and hiding away.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was once a pupil of mine, betrayed and murdered your father. He turned to the dark side of the force."

He couldn't tell Luke the truth, the full truth just yet. He may never even tell him about Mustafar, ever. It simply is too much to remember. Right now Ben just hopes that Luke doesn't find out the complete truth, until after the Sith are defeated once and for all and once he became a full fledged Jedi Master.

"I was able to defeat and kill Darth before I went into hiding, but the Emperor had unfortunately found a replacement for him." He continued with his voice cracking.

/*/*

The last two years have been quite eventful for old Ben Kenobi. Starting with finding out that Ahsoka is alive. Ahsoka is alive! The old Jedi Master had not felt such joy in years. Truly, it was a moment to remember for him to see his grand-Padawan again when they met on Yavin IV. He was proud of Ahsoka for everything she had done to aid the Rebel Alliance and for how powerful she has become. Then there was his battle against Darth Malice, Vader's replacement, on the Death Star. The Pau'an fought valiantly, but was ultimately no match for the Jedi Master. And now here he was fighting together with new allies against the evil Empire and to restore the Republic.

Luke's Jedi training has gone great so far. The young man is nearing the end of his training with him and would soon continue his training with Master Yoda himself. Everything had gone so great so far, until…

"Guards, leave us and pay the bounty hunter well. He deserves his reward." The cold voice of the Emperor ordered his Royal Guards before looking at Luke and Ben. "You no longer need those." He said before using the force to remove Luke's restraints on his wrists.

After Luke had destroyed the Death Star he had gained the attention of the Empire. A 10 million credit bounty for the young pilot, alive only. Everyone believes this incredible amount of credits is because of the Death Star, but Ben knows better, he knows the true reason as to why Sidious wants Luke captured so badly. And he did not like it at all. He tried everything in his power to save Luke from bounty hunters, which worked so far. Until they faced Boba Fett, who was finally able to capture them with a well laid trap got them and some luck.

"Welcome, young Skywalker. And hello to you as well Master Kenobi. It's been so long, I thought you were death along with the rest of your brethren." The Sith Emperor said with a cold, wicked smile on his face.

"Oh you know me your highness. I'm not exactly easy to kill." Ben replied with a bit of arrogance.

"No, no you are not." Sidious then looked at the lightsaber he was holding. Anakin's lightsaber, now Luke's, in the hands of a filthy Sith monster.

"I must say Kenobi, I was unaware that you kept your former apprentice's lightsaber this whole time, much less gave it away to someone else. Then again you did give it to his son so I guess there is no one else worth wielding it." The Sith Lord said.

"Exactly, so I would prefer if you could not put your filthy hands on my father's lightsaber." Luke replied hotly against him.

The emperor chuckled at this. "Why the aggression, young Skywalker? Your father was a good friend of mine once."

This struck a nerve of the Jedi Padawan. It took all of his Jedi training not to lash out against the Emperor. "A friend who one of your apprentices betrayed and murdered. Thanks to you I never got to meet my father, your majesty." He spat the last part out with venom.

The Emperor, however looked confused at this. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand, Skywalker. None of my apprentices were able to kill your father."

"Darth Vader, one of Master Kenobi's students, who you slowly corrupted to do your bidding." Luke replied coldly.

The Sith Lord laughed at this like Luke just told him the greatest joke in the galaxy. "So that's what Kenobi has told, huh? Typical of a Jedi, only half-truths and lies." Luke looked at him both confused and angry. Ben however felt his blood run cold and color drain from his face. He knows where this conversation would lead to.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked angrily, hardly bothering to release his anger into the force. "Don't listen to him, Luke. He's trying to manipulate you." Ben told him while panicking, which confused the Jedi in question even more.

"Isn't that what you have been doing this whole time, Kenobi? Lying about his father's true murderer so you can turn him into a weapon for the Jedi." Sidious said mockingly before turning to Luke. "Allow me to tell you what truly happened to your father, Skywalker."

"I know what you're trying to do and I won't turn. I won't betray Ben like Vader did."

"Oh, but I am certain you will find this story very interesting." Sidious replied with an evil grin on his face. "For you see young Skywalker, while Vader did in fact kill Anakin Skywalker he did not do it literally. It was more figuratively. You see on the day the Republic fell and the Empire rose your father, Anakin Skywalker, renounced his name and his ties to the Jedi and instead went by the name of Darth Vader instead." He said with much satisfaction in his voice. This made Luke's eyes widen with much shock. "W-w-what?" He stuttered asking.

It was over. The truth, the dark complete truth has been revealed.

"Th- that can't- you- you're lying!" He proclaimed finally, but with much doubt in his voice.

"Search your feelings you know it to be the truth."

Luke did as he was told and much to his horror the force gave him the answer.

True. This is the truth. It's the truth.

"Th- this is…." Luke staggered back before turning to Ben "Why didn't you tell me?!" He finally asked angrily at the old master, losing control of his emotions a bit.

The Jedi in question was about to answer. To tell him how much of a monster his father became. How he was unredeemable and had to be stopped, but his voice caught in his throat. Luke however remembered what he was told about Vader's fate and realized who truly killed his father.

"I trusted you! I believed you! I tried my best to become a Jedi Knight like my father, to continue his legacy and this WHOLE TIME I have been training under my father's TRUE MURDERER!?" He then shouted at Kenobi, forgetting all of his Jedi training of the past two years and letting his anger consume him.

Luke's anger was overwhelming; it nearly matched that of Vader's on that dreadful day. His feeling of betrayal clouding him.

Ben was about to try to reason with the livid Padawan, trying to have him understand that his father and the thing that he became were nothing alike and that the monster known as Darth Vader had to be stopped, but was cut off by Sidious.

"Indeed young Skywalker. He took away your father, killed him when he was defenseless and left him to burn to ash on Mustafar. This is what the Jedi truly are, liars. Manipulative, child stealing liars who take infants from their parents so they can be trained to become their personal weapon. I am certain that if your father was still alive he would have trained you to kill him, to commit patricide without you even knowing it."

That was the last straw. Luke, blinded by anger, hate and betrayal used the force to take his lightsaber from the laughing emperor's hand and ignited it, and in one swift motion cut off his mentor's head.

Instead of seeing a headless corpse like he thought he would, he instead saw… nothing. Somehow, someway the old Jedi Master's body just… disappeared in thin air. What just happened? Oh well, questions for later.

The cackling emperor walked down the steps leading to his throne and to the still enraged Jedi. "Good Skywalker, good. Isn't this power marvelous? The power of the dark side. The power that your master had denied you." He asked him with much glee in his voice.

Luke felt the power coursing through his veins. He had never felt so powerful. Why did Ben not teach him this? Was it so he could control the young Jedi easier and take him out if he became a problem like his father?

"I can teach young Skywalker. I can teach you the power that your father had wanted to learn as well. The power that the Jedi feared your father would learn. The power of the dark side of the force."

Luke thought about this. Could he do it? Could he just abandon everything he fought for the last two years just like that? Could he really betray his newfound friends of the past two years just like that?

He thought about it and finally decided on an answer.

He turned to face the grinning emperor and kneeled.

"I… pledge myself to your teachings, my master."

He could sense Sidious' satisfaction when he said those words. "Good, good. The force is strong with you. You shall become a powerful Sith like your father before you." He paused before continuing. "It would only be fitting to continue your father's legacy as Darth Vader, don't you think?"

Luke, no, Darth Vader thanked his new master for the title and told him that he would carry on his father's short lived legacy. Yet for some reason he could not shake the mournful voice of his treacherous former master.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. Please, please don't do this Luke."

Darth Vader ignored the voice and walked beside his new master, eyes glowing yellow with burning hatered, on his way to his new destiny.

His father's destiny.


End file.
